Carol McCormick
Carol McCormick is Kenny, Kevin, and Karen's mother, as well as Stuart's wife on South Park. She used to be voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman, Eliza J. Schneider and is currently voiced by April Stewart. Background Religion Her family seems to be fairly religious and Roman Catholic, like most of the townspeople. She yells at Kenny for wanting to miss church in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut to go watch Asses of Fire while Stuart stood up for the Church in "Red Hot Catholic Love", where they were one of the few families in town that didn't convert to atheism. They also continue to pray after Kenny has died on a few occasions, and Kenny's funerals, when they occur, are always religious in nature. In "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" it is revealed that she joined The Cult of Cthulhu for free beer and regrets it because she has to rebirth Kenny every time he dies. Interests She seems to like knitting. In "Cartman Joins NAMBLA", she is seen knitting when Kenny tells her that he made her favorite drink. She also says that knitting a sweater is better than molesting children in "The Wacky Molestation Adventure". Personality Like her husband, Stuart, she is drunk more often than not, though she does seem a lot more controlled with her drinking. She and Stuart are usually fighting and bickering, with Mrs. McCormick saying that if Stuart would stop drinking and being lazy, and get a job, they might not be so hungry and poor. Like Stuart does to her, she sometimes beats him physically, once giving him a black eye.She seems to have strength, seeing as when she hits Stuart. She also tackled Gerald Broflovski to the ground in "I'm a Little Bit Country". Mrs. McCormick does care for Stuart deep down, though, as she was concerned for him when he went ill after consuming a drink mixed with abortion medication, got his nose broken on the John Denver experience, and was molested by the entire NAMBLA Society in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA". However, she also seems to think that the McCormick residence primarily belongs to her, as in "Chickenlover", she says (regarding Stuart): "I want him out of my house! He ain't worth a shit! He can't even hold a fuckin' job!" and yells a similar phrase at him in "Best Friends Forever". However, Stuart and Gerald built that same house when they were teenagers, as revealed in "Chickenpox". In the episode "Mysterion Rises" it is revealed she had been part of a cult centered around Cthulhu ten years before the series' events and that she had been with Stuart at the time. Although she and her husband claim to have been extremely drunk while there, something their son does not question, it is hinted their involvement may have been greater. It is also revealed Kenny under the guise of Mysterion has been manipulating them to make them act better, promising him not to get high at night, not to fight as much, and to pay their children an allowance. Over time, Mrs. McCormick has grown less stable, much like her husband, and more prone to drinking and violent behavior, notably in episodes such as "The Poor Kid." She speaks with a thick Southern accent. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Parents Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Poor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Addicts Category:Cursed Category:Spouses